


[银吉]麻辣烫

by porridge_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge_chan/pseuds/porridge_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【WARNING：某些情节及描写可能会引起不适，请谨慎食用。】<br/>传说麻辣烫有一翻译为hot hot hot。←火热的天气、火热的人和火热的x爱。<br/>脑补小吉良厌恶柿饼的真相。<br/>有糖有肉渣。真的是肉渣，请不要抱有太大希望（<br/>一发完结。<br/>脑洞来自一条咸鱼这么多年来对夏天及秋老虎的怨念。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[银吉]麻辣烫

白道门外，流魂街西一区，即俗话常讲的润林安，新开了一家小店面。

木质双开门，门上雕花，门外挂匾，门口蹲公母各一两个石狮子；迈进门槛，一不大的大堂，摆着一张张四方桌；拾阶而上，三四间屏风隔断的雅座，屏风为漆艺、木雕等，材质、题材各自不同。听其东家所叙，店里所售的食物叫做“麻辣烫”，是一种来自现世的，不属于死神们管辖区域的食物。

东家自云是大和民族与“炎黄子孙”之后代，自幼长在“四九城”，后辗转至“天府之国”讨生活。庸庸碌碌数十年后，终于追寻着母亲的足迹“落叶归根”，来到现世中死神们的辖区养老，而后被魂葬至尸魂界。据老人家说，晚年生活悠闲富足，自在非常，但唯一受不住的就是吃不到一口顺口的东西。他说日本和食既没有“京菜”的咸鲜丰富，也没有“川菜”的麻辣辛香，让吃了一辈子好东西的老人家扼腕叹息不止。于是在一个天高云淡，风和日丽的好日子，决定在这个死后的世界里自己动手丰衣足食，顺便在自己小院子前面的小楼里开个小餐馆，有人来就来，没人来就算。

这个充满了异国风情的小门脸儿在死神中一传十、十传百，但却并没有一个敢做那第一个吃螃蟹的。直到瀞灵廷护廷十三队中身材热|辣的十番队副队长松本乱菊醉后闯入，连吃三串竹笋并大呼过瘾之后，众死神才终于在六番队队长，即尸魂界四大贵族之首朽木家的家主，朽木白哉的带领下，神智清醒地品尝到了这传说中的异国美食。从此，这家小店也开始在死神间传播开来。他们乐于在下班后来这里拼酒划拳唠嗑，十番队松本副队长尤其热爱老人家偶尔拿出的“二锅头”，除此之外还有一项新娱乐流行了起来：比谁能吃辣。此活动的佼佼者需看六番队朽木队长，而不擅长此道的可以说是剩下所有人。 

\------ 

护廷十三队三番队新任副队长吉良伊鹤，曾在五番队及四番队任职，现上级为三番队队长市丸银，与五番队副队长雏森桃、十一番队六席阿散井恋次及在十三番队任职的朽木家养女朽木露琪亚为同一届真央生，与九番队副队长桧佐木修兵及十番队副队长松本乱菊私人关系良好，于是这也就不难解释为何他会与一众队长、副队长、席官在小楼二层雅座聚会了。

死神们总会有各种各样的聚会在各种各样的餐馆、门店、居酒屋，无论是队长级、席官或是普通死神，就如同现世上班族的下班聚会，也像是相熟同事间的请客与交流。这一次的聚会除了经常在一起侃天侃地的松本乱菊、桧佐木修兵、阿散井恋次、吉良伊鹤以外，还有三番队队长、四番队副队长、五番队正副队长、八番队正副队长、十一番队三席、五席、十三番队队长及三席，意在恭喜吉良任职三番队副队长。

聚会的开始，所有人都很拘谨，毕竟熟悉的不熟悉的上级下级都在。但是等大家有了在一张桌子上抢菜的交情，气氛也融洽了，距离无形间也拉近了许多。加之三碗黄汤下肚，平日里经常一起玩闹的四人就已经开始收不住了。

“小-小吉良！”乱菊喝得面上绯红，眼波流转间一把勾过吉良的脖子往自己胸口带，“你-你小子终于也当上副队长了哈哈哈！恭喜！-嗝——那-那就只剩恋次那个笨小子了哈哈哈！”

“乱-乱菊桑！请先放开我！”吉良羞得脸红，双手不知往哪里放。刚喝得清酒渐渐地有些上头，整齐的浅黄色头帘盖住了一只眼神有些涣散的眸子。他挣扎着，抬眼看向四周，希望有人能帮他一把。却只看见修兵已经醉的神志不清，打着酒嗝朝着他的方向傻乐；恋次迷迷瞪瞪地捶着桌子，对乱菊的话提出抗议；一角和弓亲在一边又打又闹；十三番队的两个冤家依旧围在他们队长边上吵来吵去；八番队正副队长继续着关于该不该喝下一杯酒的讨论；蓝染队长还是那么温和，雏森桑在邻座仰慕地看着他；虎澈副队长被自家妹妹拽了一个趔趄，拉去助阵；而队长——是的，从此以后市丸银，市丸队长，就是他吉良伊鹤的队长了——眼睛眯成两条弯弯的曲线，挑着嘴角笑着把手里的柿饼——诶？！放进麻辣烫的红汤里涮了涮？！

“诶？队长？”吉良觉得自己的酒都醒了不少，根本顾不上从乱菊的怀里挣扎出来，只急急忙忙地又仔细看了看，他的队长的确是从麻辣烫的红汤里夹出了一个柿饼——柿饼的白霜上还挂着一层红色的油汤——然后扯着自己那张大嘴吭哧一口咬掉了半拉。

所有在场的人被今日主人公的突然出声吓了一跳，都停下来看着还被圈在乱菊怀里的他。吉良的脸更红了，尴尬的不知如何是好，慌乱地摆摆手却又什么都说不出来。

“吉良君，有什么事么？”蓝染微笑着问他。吉良不知道该如何回应。打扰到众人的惊呼只是因为自己的队长吃了个麻辣烫柿饼？这种话根本说不出口啊！

“蓝染队长，”在新任的副队长还未想好怎么回答的时候，市丸银便笑眯眯地操|着一口关西口音拉着长调开口了，“小吉良可是我的副官了呢，可不再是四番队的队士，也自然不是五番队队士了呢~他叫的‘队长’，可是在叫我呢~”

场面有一瞬间的寂静，没人知道市丸银为何发难于他自己原先的队长——蓝染在市丸银还在五番队任职的时候对其十分照顾，不仅曾破格将他提拔成三席，而且毫不顾忌地将之举荐为三番队队长，丝毫不介意此举过后两人地位齐平。雏森见自己崇敬的队长被挑衅，按捺不住便想起身回话，但蓝染先她一步开了口。

“呵，说的也是。”蓝染用手势示意雏森稍安勿躁，依旧温和地对咄咄逼人的市丸银说道，“十分抱歉，G-市丸队长。请原谅我的冒昧。事实上，我并无越俎代庖之意，只是看无人应答吉良君，随口问上一句罢了。吉良君确实曾是五番队队士，也是一名优秀的队士。对于吉良君调离五番队，我的确是抱有惋惜遗憾的态度的，毕竟这是五番队的损失。但离开五番队后，吉良君能到四番队深造，进而任职三番队副队长，我也为他感到欣慰，因为离开五番队为吉良君带来了更加广阔的未来。此后吉良君能辅佐惊才绝艳的市丸队长，而不是在我这一介庸才手下埋没一生，我也有了半个伯乐的自豪和满足。吉良君，”蓝染看向吉良，举了举手中的酒碟，“祝贺你任职三番队副队长。我为我不曾牵绊你的脚步而庆幸。作为你曾经的队长，我可以说你是一名十分出色的死神，副队长之职绝对是实至名归。而市丸队长，”他一顿，又继续说道，“也曾是我的副官。他曾是一名很有能力的副队长，如今也是一名很有能力的队长。你二人在一起工作，定能相得益彰，为三番队，及瀞灵庭的建设做出相当的贡献。”

吉良看着蓝染仰头干了酒碟，急忙从乱菊松开的手臂中挣了出来，也举起酒碟回敬起来，却不想喝的太急，弯着腰趴在桌子上咳得喘不过气来。

“蓝-蓝染队长，”吉良的眼角还挂着一滴咳出来的泪，“您可千万不要自谦，您是位十分优秀的队长，在我还是真央一年生的时候便救过我一命，而且您对待队士们如同对待家人一般，我为曾为您及五番队出力而感到骄傲。”

蓝染点了点头，仍笑着，如同春风一般。他看着雏森举着一浅碟酒，说着“吉良君，恭喜”，也敬了吉良一杯。

自此，在座各位似乎才意识到应该敬酒，祝贺吉良升迁。于是先由四番队的虎澈副队长代表吉良先前的同僚敬了他一杯，众人这才纷纷举杯起敬，总算有了点庆祝会的样子。一切都安安稳稳地走了下去，连十三番队的两个三席都老老实实地敬了酒，既没掐也没打。但等修兵从睡梦中挣扎着出来打着嗝祝贺完了之后，恋次满面通红地整了个幺蛾子。

他应该已经喝的晕晕乎乎的了，把这里当成了几个相熟的人的小聚会，毕竟虽然清酒刚下肚不会有什么反应但是后劲不小。他扶了扶额头上的护目镜，举起的酒碟得撒了一半在桌子上：“吉-吉良，恭-恭喜-嗝，你-你也做了副队长了嘛，可以去正式追求雏森了哈哈-嗝，你-你小子都盯了人家几十年了嘛哈哈-嗝。”

还在学生时代，恋次就以为吉良喜欢雏森，经常以此开他的玩笑。后来吉良看相熟的人也都不会到处去说，自己又笨嘴拙舌的一个说不过仨，也就随他们去了。渐渐的恋次发现吉良的确是不遮不掩，对于他其实不喜欢雏森这件事也是信了三分，只是关于此的调侃已成习惯，喝个酒聚个会的都拉出来遛遛。可是那些都是些小聚会，互相也都熟悉，即使有时候加上一角、弓亲，也都是亲近的人。但这次可不止这些人。不说老资历的京乐队长、浮竹队长，也不提不太熟的蓝染队长、市丸队长和一票副队长，就单说这话里的另一个主人公——雏森也在场，那可就不是一般二般的尴尬了——尤其是在不久前吉良的新队长刚刚出言挤兑了雏森仰慕至极的队长。 

隔间中又是一片寂静。吉良被在场每一个人都敬了酒，先前又吃了一盆烂七八糟什么都有的麻辣烫，现在头重脚轻胃发胀，万般心思皆无，一心只想往床上一躺，一觉睡到天明。可是他还是留有一点理智，知道今天恋次提的这茬是不能回答也不能不回答，不能承认也不能不承认。他只觉得头要炸开了，差点就想揪着恋次打一架泄泄愤，瞧他整出了些什么烂摊子留给自己收拾。吉良强撑着抬起头，看见恋次说完话便一头栽在桌子上睡得昏天黑地的，还打了两个呼噜，心里更是憋屈。但是其他所有人都一眨不眨地看着他，他也只得在那里用醉酒掩饰着拖延时间，不知道这话要怎么说。

恋次已经睡死了，修兵虽然醒着但是和睡着了也别无两样，乱菊桑更是只差耍酒疯。一角和弓亲对此事了解不多，他们的性格他也并不指望，况且关系不太熟他也不太好麻烦人家帮他处理这不尴不尬的事。吉良又瞥了一眼恋次，鬓角析出两滴汗来，深感自己下不来台。

就在这异样的寂静中，一道声音拖着长调先于正要张口的京乐队长的声音传了出来：“呀咧呀咧，可是小吉良并不喜欢她呢。小吉良明明是喜欢我的啊，才不是喜欢什么雏森小姐呢。呐，是不是啊？小~吉~良~”

\------

吉良成为三番队副队长也得有十年了，他还是经常想起那半个柿饼。

当年的庆祝会的晚上市丸银帮他解围后，笑眯眯地搀起醉得不能直立行走的他，将他半拖半抱地弄回了三番队队舍副队长的房间。房间里空荡荡的，前一任副队长的私人物品被清理得干干净净，而吉良自己的包裹还堆在角落没有打开。

“今天小吉良突然叫我是因为什么呢？”就在吉良刚一沾床正打算去和周公聊天的时候，迷迷糊糊地听见市丸银的声音。他艰难地把眼睛睁开一条缝，一眼就望见了市丸银扯着的嘴角，又想起了那个被一口啃掉半拉的麻辣烫柿饼。

“……”

“呀，让我想想我当时在做什么呢？啊，难道是小吉良也想吃柿饼了么？可是只剩半个了呢，怎么办呀？”在吉良混沌的大脑还没反应过来的时候，市丸银又接着说到，“那作为一个体贴的队长，我就只好忍痛割爱把这半个柿饼送给可爱的小吉良啦~就当作队长给的见面礼收下吧~” 

吉良觉得浑身发软，但是还是被市丸银拽起来，手中也被塞上了那被啃了一半的麻辣烫柿饼。他努力地抬眼看了看市丸银，那男人正看着他，仍旧笑眯眯的。他呆愣了半天，得出了“今天如果不吃掉这半个柿饼就别想睡觉”的结论。僵涩的大脑终于判断出他的新任队长是在戏耍他，虽然他并不知道原因。

浅黄色头发的副官本身就不是很喜欢柿子，但是也算不上什么厌恶，而且柿饼还要比单纯的柿子更硬更有嚼劲。但是市丸银把它放在麻辣烫的热汤里泡了好久，辣椒和香料的味道浸染了柿子本身，柿饼外面的一圈也被热汤泡得糟兮兮的，咬在嘴里是一口窟哧窟哧的引人反胃的渣子，有些像嚼了很长时间的现世劣质口香糖。柿子的甜味和果香被已经冰凉的辣汤混合得诡异至极，令人难以下咽。冰冷的柿饼刺激着已经被辣食和酒液蹂躏过的胃袋，晚上吃过的所有东西都烂糟糟地搅和在一起，和着胃液叽里咕噜地翻滚着，一下一下地顶着贲门想要反流入食道。吉良的泪腺渐渐分泌出些许生理性泪水，胃开始加大力度地收缩，产生了轻微绞痛。隔着泪光，床边站立的市丸银身影越发地模糊遥远，只记着恍惚间看见一抹青蓝。他的背上渗出了些细密的汗珠，夏日的穿堂风吹过宽大的死霸装，带起后背一阵阵的凉意。吉良觉得肘臂脊背有些发紧，刚刚绑上的三番队队章的存在感越来越强。

最终，他还是忍不住了，抓过一旁的队舍提供的铜盆将自己的胃清理的一干二净，直至干呕酸水甚至零星夹杂了些深绿色的胆汁——

“——副队长！吉良副队长！”

吉良猛然从梦中惊醒，看见书案前站了一名抱着一摞得有一米高的文件的小队士，似乎是刚进队没多久，发现叫不醒睡梦中的副队长额头上汗都下来了。

“抱歉，我是睡过头了吗？”吉良从书案上直起身，藏在刘海底下的额头硌得有些疼，应该是红了，“先把文件放下吧。”

“不不不，”小队士把文件放在桌子上之后急忙摆摆手，“现在还是午休时间，您没有睡过头。只是队长有话让我带给您，说一定要尽早带到的。” 

吉良隔着依旧整齐的浅黄色刘海隐晦地揉了揉额头上被硌疼的地方，顺带抹了一把汗，点点头示意小队士继续说下去。

“嗯，队长说：”小队士尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后开始皱着眉头努力地学起自家队长那颇具特色的语音语调，“‘小伊鹤~朽木家的柿子又熟了呢，下午的公文小伊鹤你看着来吧~’然后让我把这些文件给您搬过来，说是交由您来批就行了。”

尽职尽责的副队长听了，扫了一眼桌子上的三摞文件，点点头说道：“好的，我知道了。你先去吧。”

小队士“嗨”了一声，转头刚要走，又转回来给吉良举了个躬，说：“午休还有一刻钟时间！抱歉打扰副队长休息了！副队长可以再休息一会！副队长再见！”说完，急忙转身，小跑着就出了副队长室。

吉良唇角微勾，抬起袖子擦了擦自己额上的汗，将午觉时梦见的画面尽量甩在脑后，开始着手批阅文件，只是十年前那次胃里一抽一抽的疼痛感似乎又隐隐约约地出现了，怎么甩也甩不掉。

\------

这一年的瀞灵廷不知道为什么会那么热。其实瀞灵廷的天气变化从来不会很大，每年如果不是落叶乔木老老实实地走着每一个季节，很少有人会注意到季节的变化。但这一年，瀞灵廷的秋天已经过了一个月，柿子都已经熟了一波了，天气却依然又闷又热得让人喘不过气来。种在街旁及队舍里的行道树的树叶动也不动，全都一副蔫不拉叽的样子。据闻小道消息，已经有不下十棵树被晒死在这六亲不认的阳光下了，自此没有一个队士敢在太阳落山前给树浇一滴水，只怕一不小心又蒸死二十来棵，那这日子可就更难熬了。热气简直无孔不入，只要是身在屋外而且还喘着气的，都能觉出湿乎乎的空气顺着死霸装的领子往里钻，带着热量在身上爬了个遍，然后心满意足地黏上了每一寸皮肤。这天气就仿佛在每个人周身扣了一个大玻璃罩子，上面呼呼地加着热，下头闷着捂着沤着，连个眼儿都不给开，任谁——哪怕是山本总队长——怎么跑怎么跳也都逃不过它去。要是摇起扇子，手腕酸痛也换不来一丝凉意；即使是晚上，没有了毒辣的阳光，扇一扇也只有火热的气流往脸上糊。

这极端的天气差一点就引起了瀞灵廷几千年来从来都没有过的罢工和暴动，无奈之下，山本总队长只得拨款给十二番队，令其参考现世的“空调”加紧研制出适合尸魂界的降温设备。此举得到所有在职死神的拥护与赞扬，其具体表现为：短期内研制出的灵子版空调经常因为超负荷运转而崩溃。为此，十二番队队士开始对各队舍的空调进行永无止境的维修。终于，在十二番队队士一个个累得口吐白沫强烈要求增加薪酬之后，山本总队长召开了队长会议，勒令众队长督促自家队士爱护队舍中的灵子版空调1.0，并要求十二番队队长兼技术开发局局长涅茧利亲自上阵，尽快研发出功率更大更耐用的灵子版空调2.0。领到任务，涅茧利只得放弃手头正在进行的对几头变异虚的研究计划，开始着手研制这“无聊的”灵子版空调2.0。据闻小道消息，脾气本身就大，还受到了闷湿炎热天气加成的涅茧利，这些日子里的火气又上升了百分之一百二十，每天十二番队都能传出乒哩乓啷砸东西的声音，队士们都缩着脑袋弓着腰力求将自己的存在感降到最低，也只有十二番队副队长涅音梦依旧面无表情地站在他身后，时不时地承受着来自“茧利大人”的怒火。不过所幸，尽管脾气大点，他的技术还是很过关的，在灵子版空调2.0上市之后，受热浪影响而骚|动起来的瀞灵廷终于渐渐安静了下来，在室内进行的工作也缓缓回到正轨。

吉良下了班，把处理好的文件该派发派发，该上交上交。整理完毕，便从白道门去了西区润林安的麻辣烫小楼。这一天他既没有叫修兵恋次也没有叫乱菊，只是一个人在一层大堂找了一个旮旯点了一些白汤煮的蔬菜，想着吃完了就回队舍。这下了火一样的天气令他难受至极，只盼着能早些躲进空调屋休息。他低下头，长长的刘海垂下隐住了整张脸。下午那三叠文件判完已让他困顿非常，而且一想到明天还有这么多甚至更多的文件，就觉得额角发痛，胃似乎又纠结在了一起。 

“哎呀呀，我来流魂街也有些年头啦，这还是第一次看见这么猛的秋老虎呢。”老人家一手背后，另一只手端着一壶茶向着吉良走过来，“小伙子你也被这天儿闷得够呛吧，喝点热茶吃点热乎的菜痛痛快快发发汗，会好很多的。”

吉良抬起头，看向桌上那壶菊花，道了声“谢谢”。

“没事没事，”老人家摇摇头，“天气一热都没人爱往我这儿来了，整间楼里就小伙子你一个人，愿意陪我这把老骨头说说话吗？”

吉良垂下头，以示恭敬：“望赐教。”

“啧啧，你这孩子还真是严肃，就是聊聊天。”老人家拉开吉良对面的椅子坐了下来，用桌上的茶杯给二人满上两杯茶，“尸魂界好像很少有这么热的天儿吧？打今年夏天就是。不过呀，对我来说，也就那样。小伙子你要冰糖吗？”

浅色发的小伙子拒绝了。他看着老人家把盛着冰糖的小碟放在一边，又絮絮叨叨地说了起来：“其实啊，就是这热天才应该吃点热乎东西。这么热的天儿，身体里那点汗发不出来，总要憋中暑的。可是现在的孩子们啊，天儿越热越喜欢吃凉的喝凉的。等老了，身子骨不灵了，再想治，那可就真没辙啦。对了小伙子，我看你点的白汤的蔬菜，可是胃有点不太舒服？”

这话似乎唤起了什么不太美好的回忆，他脸色有些发青，看着老人点了点头：“几年前伤到了，没什么大事。”

“嗯，看你似乎一直注意着，当时伤的也不太重。我去给你盛碗小米粥吧，养胃的。”

老人并未多说便起了身，吉良连忙道谢，然后盯着眼前清澈的茶汤出神。

老人端了菜和粥给了他。这时，门口又出现了跨过门槛的脚步声。老人放下碗，抬头向门口喊着“欢迎光临”。吉良却已经拿起筷子，打算尽早吃完。来人脚步不停，走到吉良桌前，瞄了一眼他对面那半杯凉茶和拉开的凳子，毫不客气地坐了上去。

嚼着一片白菜，吉良抬起露在刘海外面的那只眼。老人的白汤以鸡汤为底，里面放了些盐、料酒、胡椒粉、姜粉、鸡精、香油及少量糖，调味、提鲜、去腥。调料简单却相对丰富的滋味和鲜嫩水灵的白菜淡淡的鲜味，夹杂着汤中煮过的其它食材的味道，在口中弥漫开来。白菜煮得入了汤入了味，白菜帮厚道，白菜叶柔软，口感一层一层相当分明却又十分融洽，咸鲜口的汤汁经得起咂么，也没有掩盖住白菜的本味。

“队长。”吉良抬头叫道。

“小伊鹤不等我就来吃晚饭了呢，有些伤心呐~”

“……” 

“小伊鹤的工作效率很高呐，所有的文件都处理完啦。想要什么奖励吗？”市丸银的两只眼睛依旧眯成两条弧线，看不见青蓝色的眸子，但是吉良却知道他的队长正看着他。

“这本就是我分内之事，队长。”工作了整整一天的副队长垂眸应道。 

市丸银笑着伸出了插在袖内的手，拿起吉良喝剩下的半杯茶，仰起脖，悉数饮下，继而说道：“很棒的菊花呢~小伊鹤还是这么客气，而且最近越发地客气了呢。但我可是一个好队长呢，小伊鹤帮我处理了我的文件，自然是要得到奖励的。朽木家新摘的柿子怎么样？”

“队长，您不必如此。柿子您留着就好。”吉良回着话，停了停，又夹了一片笋，“您不吃点什么？” 

市丸银的嘴角牵出了一个更大的弧度，声音仍然带着口音拉着长调，但是副官总觉得里面掺杂了些其他东西，听着感觉和往常不大一样。 

“啊，是啊，吃点，”他微妙地一顿，“什么呢？”

市丸银依旧笑嘻嘻地坐在那儿，一点没动。吉良见状也只得低头，在队长的注视下，浑身不自在地吃完这顿饭。

结账时老人坚持不收那壶茶和那碗粥的钱，说是小伙子听他啰嗦了那么久的谢礼，又传授了几个滋养胃的小偏方。吉良道了谢，鞠了躬，带着一身的汗离开了小楼。

出了门，热气又死心不改地缠了上来，吉良本就忧郁的眉皱得更紧了。不知何时，反正等副官反应过来的时候，他已经回到市丸银斜后方落下一步的位置了。市丸银一米八五的个子在吉良所在的角度看来，又高大又宽阔，影子挡住了吉良自己的。背后印着“三”的无袖羽织随着步伐飘起，翻滚着，露出了青竹色的羽里。略微发紫的银发在已经西斜却依旧火热的阳光下折射出晃眼的光，模糊了他脸上诡异的笑。吉良看着他从袖中抽出手，伸进怀里掏了掏，拿出了一个橘红色的柿子。他掰掉上面的柿蒂，连带着撕开了一部分的皮。他也不在意，张开大嘴就啃，嘴周围染上了橘红色的汁液。他伸出舌头舔了舔，开始用后槽牙咯吱咯吱地嚼着柿子的“舌头”。

“小伊鹤~朽木家柿子的味道真不错呢~”市丸银吃完了一个柿子，扔掉了手中的柿子皮，舔了舔薄唇，和吉良说着。吉良看着他嘴角挂着的一滴柿花，不知道要说什么好。

“呀咧呀咧，外面好热啊~”市丸银装模作样地露出一脸愁容，却眉眼弯弯，“小伊鹤~我们瞬步回队舍吧~”

说罢，便没了身影。吉良也赶忙抬步，向队舍的方向瞬步而去，但却只能模模糊糊看见一个背影。他只得用尽全力追过去，但在停下步入白道门之后，还没走两步突然被打横抱起，脸颊贴上了一个宽阔的胸膛。他一惊，正要攻击，就听见了熟悉的长调，目之所及的一块鼓起的衣物正散发着略微发涩的果香。 

“嘛，小伊鹤的瞬步还真是慢呐。还是由我来捎你一程吧~”

\------

“队长？”吉良眼睁睁地看着自己被市丸银抱进队首室却没有任何办法，只能出声阻止。 

“嗯？”他的队长哼出了一个鼻音，胸腔的震动直接传给了正靠着自家队长胸膛的吉良，让他微微垂头面上飞红，没有看到市丸银嘴角的弧度越扯越大。

“既然到了队首室那么队长您就好好休息吧，我可以自己回屋。”

这回副队长听见他的队长轻笑了起来，笑得很开心很开心，就好像听见了什么特别有趣的话。脸颊贴着的胸膛的持续震动使吉良的脸越发红了。十年来每天都能听见的关西口音又响了起来，那是如此的熟悉，熟悉到每次市丸银拖着长调念着他的名字时，吉良都能在心里跟着他拐过每一个升降调、拉过每一个尾音：“小~伊~鹤~你不会以为进了这间屋子还能出去吧？”

吉良一惊，还未抬头就觉得眼前一花，等反应过来时已经躺在了队首室的榻榻米上，身下就是一床薄被。市丸银的确怪极了，吉良想着，没有人会一直在榻榻米上铺薄被的，因为它们时时刻刻都在呼吸。但是不一会，副官便闻见刚被自己嫌弃过的薄被传来了属于他的队长的味道，似乎是因为每天的浸染，他觉得被子上的气味比队长身上的还要浓郁。那是一种市丸银独有的气味，除了他身上分泌的挥发物所产生的自然体味，还带着一种柿子的香甜。市丸银也倾着身，两只手撑在吉良胸|部的两侧。他发紫的银发由于重力的作用微微下垂，嘴角弯起，两只眼略微睁开，露出了青蓝色的眸子。

“队-队长…”吉良睁大眼睛，深感紧张慌乱，但心中却有些说不清道不明的兴奋。周身环绕的市丸银的味道让他有些迷醉。这是他第二次见到队长的眼睛，那双留给他深刻印象的眼睛。他不受控制地盯着自己的队长，想起第一次看见那双眼睛的晚上。那半个麻辣烫柿饼和一句喜欢。

“嗯哼，最近小伊鹤一直在疏远我呢。我很生气哟~”

吉良仍然呆愣愣地盯着正处于他上方的队长，没有反应过来市丸银刚刚说的话是什么意思。

“于是我就在想，是什么让我的小伊鹤疏远我呢？连我翘班都不再说教了呢~”市丸银感觉到了吉良的视线，嘴角弯得更深，但话却没停，“是小伊鹤讨厌我了？还是，小伊鹤喜欢我了呢？” 

大脑一直处于朦胧状态的副官突然回神，惊恐地看着自家队长青蓝色的眼睛，却仿佛看见了一片汪洋，其余的什么都看不出来。 

“嗯，看来是喜欢呢~”市丸银又眯起眸子，回复了平常的样子，但却有什么从此不一样了，“嘛，刚才有说过奖励的事吧？那么小伊鹤要接好哟。来试试我的平板支撑能坚持多久吧~”

他说罢弯下手臂，换用手肘支撑，身体绷直，一幅要练习平板支撑的样子。但头却垂下，精准地用唇找到吉良的唇，贴了上去。吉良瞪大眼睛，感受着唇上的温度。市丸银的体温并不像他的外表和神态所带给人的感觉那样阴冷，事实上，作为一个身高超出日本男性国民平均身高12厘米的健康壮年男性，他的阳气正旺。温暖的薄唇辗转在吉良的唇上，柔软的很，根本不若看上去那般硬。温存片刻，他又开始伸出舌头舔弄副官的唇瓣，不时夹杂着轻轻的吮吸和啃噬。吉良觉得似乎有什么东西从他的后脑沿着脊柱而下，直蹿入腰椎尾椎然后消失不见。但是那种酥酥麻麻像是被电火花电过的感觉还留在上面。浅黄色发丝的副队长被吻得不知道什么时候张开了嘴，他的队长的舌头顺势滑入，开始在牙关上探寻。按照露琪亚的说法，那男人像条蛇一样。虽然吉良从不曾承认过这个比喻，但他现在也觉得他的队长的舌如同蛇信一般，细长灵活，在他的牙龈上似触非触，竟让人有些心痒难耐。吉良的手轻轻抬起，挂在了正在他上方的队长的脖子上，迷迷蒙蒙间放松了身体，眯起了眼睛。市丸银发现了自家副官的动作，笑得更是开心，用舌头顶开了他的牙，长驱直入，闯进了最后一道关卡。被比作蛇信的舌头摸索着找到了对方的舌头，轻轻地顶着他的舌尖，间或舔弄着或者从舌中心向外磨蹭着被称为舌乳|头的突起。吉良的大脑似乎已经完全死机，不过他的舌头倒是尽职尽责地工作着，味蕾尝出了些柿子的甜味，渐渐地，吉良的面上也染上了因缺氧而产生的潮红。市丸银还在继续动作着，舌尖绕着副队长的舌尖规律地划着圆圈，两快一慢，有时舔上有时却又若即若离。身下人的眼神更加迷离，半合的眼角不知为何亮晶晶的有了些水光。终于，市丸银用他的蛇信捉住了吉良的舌头，开始吸吮。 

良久，高大的三番队队长终于放过了他的副队长，抬起了头。平板支撑的动作依旧完美，肩胯踝依旧三点共线，呼吸略显急促但也依旧从容。反倒是还抱着队长脖子、瘫在薄被上的吉良喘着粗气，脸红得半天消不下去。 

“小伊鹤~对于收到的奖励还喜欢吗？”

“……”

没有得到回答的市丸银脸上笑容不变：“小伊鹤一定是喜欢我的吻吧~小伊鹤明明是喜欢我的啊，才不是喜欢什么雏森小姐呢。呐，是不是啊？小~伊~鹤~”

听见这句似曾相识的话，吉良脸上的红晕渐渐消散，仍然喘着气，惊疑不定地看着那个刚刚吻他的男人。一个男人，还是他的队长。

“小伊鹤不回答我呢，”市丸银紧紧盯着身下那仅露出一只的眼眸，如愿以偿地在说完整句话后看见自家副官的瞳孔缩紧了，“是又想吃辣味干柿子了吗？”

“队-队长？”

吉良想不明白市丸银突然提到那件事的原因，事实上，有一段时间他真的以为那只是他醉酒后的一场黄粱梦。因为十年来市丸银从未说起这事，再加上他自己也从来没懂为什么在上任的第一天他的新队长要戏弄他，还是在市丸银明确表示了对他的重视以及帮他解围过后。不过理智告诉他，第二天清晨他确实在屋里闻见了残留的呕吐物的味道，那个铜盆也还挂着水珠被放在了洗手台上。而他自己也被除去了死霸装，套上了从位于角落的包裹里翻出的睡衣裤，盖上被子在床上睡得老老实实。

“小伊鹤似乎一直不好奇我那样做的原因呢。”市丸银的肘依旧支撑着他的体重，但是他腾出了平常都在袖中插|着的左手摸了摸吉良的脸，“是因为小伊鹤是我的副官哟，并不用夸奖蓝染，也不用担心被认为喜欢雏森小姐哟~”

吉良脸上被市丸银摸过的地方“噌——”地一下就又红了，但他没有去理会，他还在想着市丸银刚刚说过的话。所以，那天的戏耍，是因为他没有依靠自己的队长吗？可是副官就是要为队长分忧的，这些小事怎么还能劳烦队长呢？他可是在上任的那一刻就发誓要做一个最优秀的副队长的。 

市丸银看着身下一脸严肃又疑惑地思索着什么的副队长，心中某一个角落里偷偷叹了一口气，但仍然诡笑着说道：“小伊鹤好像还是不明白呀，不过没关系，我可舍不得再让小伊鹤吃掉难吃的干柿子了呢，这次就用另一种方法吧~”

说着又低下头，啃上了吉良的耳廓。细细密密地吻过已经红透的耳朵，顺着脸颊到达嘴角。继而轻柔的啃咬和舌尖的舔弄交错，向下行至略显尖瘦的下巴，市丸银一张嘴将其含了进去，蛇信划过光滑的皮肤，还轻轻地吮吸了一下，引得吉良一颤。副官露在外面的一只蓝色眼睛向下看着，看见他的队长银色的头顶移至自己颈间，继而感受到了颈动脉附近的皮肤被细密的亲吻着，啃咬、舔弄、吮吸，无所不用其极。不知何时，市丸银已经放弃了平板支撑的动作，两膝分开跪在吉良身体两侧，手也忙着除去双方死霸装的腰带。或许是因为多年前曾脱过一次，轻车熟路地，在吉良还没反应过来的时候，他的队长已经扯下二人的腰带扔在了一边，然后扒开了吉良胸|前的衣襟。吉良只觉胸口一凉，刚刚看见的银色脑袋就开始沿着向下，然后一口叼住了…吉良的一个位于第四肋骨间隙的平滑肌及结缔组织组成的圆柱状突起，并使其因为平滑肌收缩而立起。副队长突地一个激灵，放开了环着队长脖子的手臂。

“队-队长……”

吉良想伸手推开在自己身上伏着的市丸银，但是市丸银刚把他自己的腰带也扯开了，现在衣襟散乱，吉良一伸手，就触碰到一个紧致健壮的胸膛。仿佛触电一般，吉良火速收回了手，却还是被市丸银捉住了，并攥着他的手腕放在了自己腰上。 

“小伊鹤要抱着我才可以呀。”队长的大嘴终于肯放过连吉良自己都没怎么触碰过的器官，不过在离开前，市丸银还不舍地伸舌舔了舔刚刚在自己口腔里站起来的小东西，引得吉良又是一阵轻颤。 

“队-队长……我……”

市丸银终于泄气般地长叹一口，侧身倒在了吉良身边。他放走了自己腰上副官的手臂，转而去扶对面的浅黄色脑袋，使他面对自己。吉良的手脱离了队长的禁锢，犹豫半晌，还是收回了那放在对方腰上的手。脸上的皮肤又一次被略微粗糙的大手摩挲着，但吉良只顾着看他对面的和平时不大一样的队长了。市丸银睁着眼睛，依旧笑着，但是嘴角勾起的弧度不若以往那样古怪。他一直盯着吉良的脸，仿佛要看到天荒地老，又仿佛在确认着些什么。过了很久，或者可能只是一小会，吉良终于听见他的队长开口了：“我的小伊鹤太笨了啊，从来都不知道我喜欢你吗？”

\------

云雨过后，初尝人事的副官昏昏欲睡，浅黄色的头帘散乱非常。可是他的队长可不允许吉良就这么睡过去。

市丸银揽着和自己相比略显瘦弱的副队长，在他耳边轻轻吹气。直到他的副队长被骚|扰得皱起眉头，他才带着笑意说道：“嗯~很棒的菊花呢~” 

昏昏沉沉的吉良被调戏得面上泛红，不由自主地回想起刚刚市丸银品味自己菊花的样子。抬眼就看见队长依旧笑眯眯地看着自己的样子，红彤彤的副队长忙垂下眼，避免和队长直视。但是市丸银却不许他躲避。银发的队长伸手勾起副官的下巴，再次将自己的唇印了上去。 

这次的攻势可就猛烈多了。在湿润双方的唇瓣后，市丸银一点不犹豫，直捣对方中军大帐。浓郁的市丸银的味道就这样冲了进来，和着柿子的甜味占领了吉良的全部感官。可能是柿子吃得太多的缘故，市丸银全身上下都有一股柿子味，其中夹杂着一点柿子皮的涩感，让吉良一时有些窒息。副官的舌被捉去到队长嘴中，感觉到市丸银对它咬舔嚼吸无所不用，仿佛要把这物件活活吞下肚。吉良不知不觉中闭上了双眼，浑身无力地攀上队长的身体，任由对方抽取着自己口腔中的每一滴唾液与肺叶中的每一丝空气。良久，市丸银终于放过了吉良的舌头，转而用自己的蛇信伸入对方口中重舔吉良的喉咙。吉良不由地将嘴张得更开，感受到那柿子味的蛇信仿佛要将他的整个口腔都占领，要将他的整个人都占领。他仰着头，承受着队长的攻略占有，环着他脖颈的手收的更紧。市丸银似乎很满意自家副官的状态，借力更加贴近他的副队长，舌依然在舔压对方的喉，不肯离去。 

“队-队长……我……”吉良喘着气开口，闻见了自己口中也染上了略微带涩的甜柿子味，“也喜欢您——”

\------ 

吉良下了床，推开了自己屋里的窗户，窗外闷热的空气扑面而来。他盯着天边的那抹红霞，犹豫着下班后还要不要去麻辣烫小楼里来一份白汤蔬菜。但是很快他就想起来了，这一天是凤桥楼队长的上任仪式，他该早些去做准备了。吉良回身拿过桌上的杯子，拎起暖壶给自己倒了一杯热水，仰起脖，悉数饮下。刚刚睡醒，他的嘴里有点发干、发涩，还有点发甜。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 每次偷偷玩梗都不明显，后来自己都忘了自己用过啥梗的我：  
> 1\. 一口咬掉半个柿饼本身是想黑银子的大嘴，但半个柿饼也不大吧？又想起以前看过一个大福饼条漫哈哈哈所以请相信我还是爱银子的（相对来说？  
> 2\. 柿饼爱好者为什么会剩半个？毕竟他自己就说那是“难吃的干柿子”。所以这孩子就是手贱，想试试把柿饼泡在麻辣烫里啥味，结果啃了一口发现不好吃，于是就以“副官不依赖我我要惩罚他”为由，将剩下半个塞给新上任的老实副官了。所以人善被人骑，呸，欺啊小吉良！x  
> 3\. 动画尸魂界篇里银子就是肩特宽，身量特壮，尤其还185…所以阳气旺盛也是合理猜测（真的吗  
> 4\. 菊花…是我抽了（请别打我  
> 5\. 银子怼蓝叔当然是为三五番队长不和打基础，甭管他自己说的多花哨。所以啊小吉良，男人靠得住，母猪会上树（哪里不对  
> 6\. 强调柿子的甜和涩，是为了最后一句。睡醒嘴里自然干涩，但涩已经开始关联柿子味，甜就更是。可我不知道这种关联成功没…笔力太弱（哭  
> 7\. 我涅手头研究的变异虚自然是蓝叔搞出来的。  
> 8\. 小吉良自动走在银子斜后方绝对是因为他无与伦比的忠诚啊啊啊啊这是萌点！  
> 9\. 略微发紫的银发来自TV版，青蓝色的眼睛没记错的话是漫画原设定… 我希望我不色盲。  
> 10\. 想起别的来再说…  
> 另：  
> 1\. 蓝叔的大段台词来自作者私心。温柔大叔蓝赛高！队长蓝赛高！  
> 2\. 我涅出场也是作者私心… 同时向空调致敬（  
> 3\. 没对象的作者吻戏靠度娘（  
> 4\. 平板支撑来自咸鱼作者对体育运动的怨念…


End file.
